Frosty 16
by ulticrossregar2489
Summary: Due to something done by someone, Toshiro and Karin must go on a wacky adventure? Will it help them discover their feelings for each other? I HAVE NO IDEA! Read and Review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been active on my fics lately but no one reads them anyway so I guess it doesn't matter anyway. The setting of this story is 5 years after the beginning of the main series, making Karin 16. My OC provides the summary.**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was taking a morning walk through his squad's barracks when he sensed a familiar Reiatsu around the corner, so it wasn't a surprise when he saw Zero squad lieutenant, Regar, as he was known to all. "What is it?" he asked with some apprehension, because Regar only showed up when there was something concerning some sort of inter-dimensional cataclysm. That and to cause wacky adventures which ended with people wanting to kill whoever was involved in it and a happy couple thanking him for putting them together.

He had an extremely serious look on his face. However, Toshiro had learned that that look was often a smokescreen. He replied "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Karin Kurosaki has just graduated the academy top of her class after just a year. But of course you know that, don't you?" Toshiro had the feeling he was about to plunge into a wacky adventure.

Just as that thought crossed his head, Regar threw a small pellet at his feet which engulfed the both in a thick cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared almost instantly, and Toshiro exclaimed, "What the hell was that!"

That was when he noticed something strange about his clothes. They were over twice as big as normal. After that he noticed a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He felt the area and pulled out a small, empty capsule, the contents of which had obviously been injected into his neck. Before he could do anything about it, everything became dark and he passed out.

A few hours later, Toshiro awoke in his office, behind his desk. He remembered the whole incident clearly and felt his clothes. They were a perfect fit as usual. However, he felt different. Before he could give it any thought, however, his lieutenant burst in, carrying a large stack of paperwork. She said "Captain, could you do some of my paper-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Who are you and where is captain Hitsugaya!" "What are you screaming about? I'm right here!"

She looked curiously at him and said, with a look of realization, "Captain! You've had a growth spurt!" "What are you talking about, Rangiku?

She proceeded to drag him out of his office and in front of a mirror. When he looked, instead of seeing an apparently eleven year old, he was looking at a sixteen year old version of himself!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, next chapter which apparently at least one person read. Did I forget to mention that this is T-rated because I'm paranoid? If so then it is.**

Before he could fully grasp the fact that he was apparently 16, he realized that there was a Captain's meeting he was supposed to be at. 5 minutes ago.

He left his lieutenant stunned by his 'growth spurt' and shunpo'd to the Squad 1 barracks. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of all the old captains plus the most recent addition, Ichigo Kurosaki, new Squad 5 captain. He was being looked at curiously by everyone excluding, as he noticed, Regar, who as usual, stood in for his captain. He was just smirking. The smirk grew into a wide grin and it grew until he was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Head Captain Yamamoto said, or more accurately boomed, "What is the meaning of this! Lieutenant Regar, Captain Hitsugaya, explain yourselves!"

"Well," said Regar, "I was merely granting captain Hitsugaya's request. He told me that he wanted to stop looking like an 11 year old, and that he wanted to look more like a 16 year old,so I took care of that."

"Very well," boomed Yamamoto, "No more discussion on the matter."

After the meeting, Toshiro caught up with Regar and said "What do you mean I asked you to do this!" "Oh, right, I forgot to mention that you were drunk at the time. And also, a side effect of what I used to do this is that your lifespan and rate of aging is now roughly the same as a human. Ok, bye-bye!" With that he teleported to wherever Regar teleports to, leaving Toshiro in a state of severe mental distress.

Several hours later, at a Squad 10 meeting, Rangiku actually did something that did not involve drinking. She introduced the newest member of Squad 10, Karin Kurosaki. At the mention of the name Kurosaki, excited whispers started going around among the squad members. They were however quieted instantly when Toshiro stepped inside the room, once again late for the meeting.

Karin recognized him instantly and said "Toshiro, is that you! I thought you would still be a midget! You've grown!" While Toshiro said nothing, his squad members new that the 10 degree drop in temperature meant that their Captain was mad. He said "Well now that you are in my squad, perhaps you should prove yourself against me in battle." "Is that a challenge?" "Don't worry, I'll hold back." "That's your funeral."

**YAY! Fight scene in the next chapter; hope you enjoy it, if you are one of the 7 people who are actually reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter up! It begins with a fight scene to demonstrate what Karin has learned. Also, thank you to Michaela Richelle, EaSnowPw, MiraSaya16 and IcePrincess1218 for reviews and/or story alerts/favorites.**

After that challenge, Toshiro and Karin found themselves standing in the middle of their squad training field, Zanpakutou drawn. Toshiro wasted no time in releasing his Zanpakutou, intending to end it quickly. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Karin just smiled and released her Zanpakutou. "Freeze, Reidogetsu." In appearance, it was nearly identical to her brother's except in color. Its bandages were icy blue, as was the non-cutting edge of the massive cleaver-like blade. She performed the opening technique, a family signature. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Toshiro managed to dodge the massive wave of sky-blue spiritual energy. The attack left a deep chasm in the ground and destroyed part of the wall, but that wasn't all. Everything hit by the Getsuga Tensho began to freeze until the wall and chasm had been sealed by ice.

Toshiro was not prepared for that little surprise, but before he could react, Karin shunpo'd behind him and swung her blade downward. He parried but she recovered and countered. Toshiro shunpo'd away and launched three of his signature ice dragons which were completely decimated by another Getsuga Tensho.

In desperation, Toshiro, as a last resort, did something he really didn't want to do. He knew it would destroy his honor and dignity almost completely but it couldn't be helped. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

He could almost hear the whispers in the Seireitei once word got out that he, a captain, had used his Bankai against an unseated officer fresh out of the academy. He would probably get a scolding from the head captain once this was all over.

"Oh, are you going up to Bankai now? You mind if I join you?" With that, she took the same stance that he had seen her brother take as she cried "Bankai, Mugen Reidogetsu!" There was a massive explosion of Reiatsu as the temperature of the surrounding area dropped at least by at least 40 degrees. Celsius. As the smoke cleared, Karin stood calmly in the same clothes that her brother had during Bankai before he completed Jinzen with the exception of being icy blue instead of black. Her Zanpakutou was the same as Ichigo's pre-Jinzen Bankai except for the color. Its blade, guard and handle were all the same icy blue as Karin's clothes.

Toshiro was completely blown away by this and without thinking at all he used his ultimate technique. "Hyoten Hyakkaso!" The rest of his squad was shocked and even angry at their captain who had clearly taken the battle too seriously and too far. It was too late to stop him though, because a huge hole had opened in the sky as snow began to fall from. Karin had heard about this technique and she just smiled as the ice flowers encased her completely. Toshiro looked in horror at what he had done. Ichigo and Isshin would probably kill him in the most painful way possible then track down his reincarnation and then kill that as well. As he was thinking, he didn't notice that the ice pillar was changing. It was growing. He tried to destroy it but he realized that he was no longer in control of his own ice.

A few seconds later, he heard a voice from inside the pillar saying Getsuga Tensho, and saw a twisting, spiraling mass of icy blue energy flying towards him, leaving a trail of ice in its wake. He used his ice wings to help him defend himself but the Getsuga Tensho hit him and he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, an explanation of what the heck happened in the last chapter is present in this one. If anyone is actually reading this, that is. Also, to those who did read and review, thank you. That's why I keep writing. That and either I don't have anything better to do or anything better I have to do is getting repetitive. **

Toshiro found himself conscious and in what he realized was a Squad 4 infirmary. He didn't open his eyes immediately. He could hear the voices and Reiatsu of Squad 5 captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, his father and Zero Squad member, Isshin Kurosaki, Captain Unohana and Karin. Apparently, Karin was trying to convince her father and brother to not kill Toshiro Hitsugaya, who just happened to be him.

Then another Reiatsu appeared out of nowhere. It was clearly Regar's. He said, "I probably should have mentioned this but it's going to take some time for Toshiro to adjust to the sudden age change. It won't take long now but while he's adjusting, his aggression level soars and his common sense and overall fighting skills plummet. That's why he went Bankai and resorted to his ultimate technique. That's probably why he challenged Karin in the first place."

"So," said Ichigo, "this is basically YOUR fault."

Regar said, "There's no point in you blaming me. Toshiro is pretty much the only one who has any reason to blame me for something. Although Karin could also blame you and your dad for some stuff not related to this matter."

"What stuff?" asked Karin curiously. "You mean you're not wondering why you're an unseated officer despite the fact that you're at Captain Level already. It's because some strings were pulled by some people I will not name. The fact that you're in Squad 10 also had some pulled strings behind it but in this case, I'm not sure who did it." With that he once again teleported away, leaving Karin yelling at her brother and father. While she was doing so, Toshiro felt extremely drowsy and then instantly blacked out again.

He woke up again and sensed only Karin and Regar. He hadn't opened his eyes but Regar still figured it out and said, "I think his body has finally finished adjusting. Now that I've set everything in motion, the total chaos should ensue as it should. SAYONARA!" And once again he teleported away.

After a few seconds Karin commented, probably to herself, "Toshiro looks kind of cute while he's asleep." The apparently cute falsely sleeping boy in question tried his hardest not to blush, as he decided to get up. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes, which began to adjust to the light. He tried to sit up but that caused him to feel a searing pain in most of his upper body. Karin forced him back down and said, "Watch it, you're not fully healed yet."

It took him a second to realize that his entire upper body was wrapped in bandages. He didn't get how he had taken so much damage but then he remembered that his Bankai had faded the instant before Karin's attack had hit. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "About a week," she said with a smirk "but I'm still surprised that you're so weak. A little attack like that shouldn't have been able to do that much damage to a big strong Captain like you." The obvious sarcasm in her voice didn't make him feel any better for that rash challenge. "So what kind of damage was it? I've been hit with blasts of concentrated sprit energy before and this doesn't feel like that." "I'm not surprised. A Getsuga Tensho isn't like a regular blast of energy. The actual cut or gash or whatever wasn't that deep but the real problem was that it basically caused frostbite in your entire upper body. So I took you to the Squad 4 barracks as soon as I could, straight to Captain Unohana. It's a good thing she doesn't ask questions before healing. I started getting rid of the ice while she and Lieutenant Kotetsu handled the cell damage. You missed death by an inch apparently." He thought he was imagining it, but Toshiro heard some guilt hidden in her tone.

After a few seconds of silence he asked' "Did you know I was going to wake today?" "No, I come everyday to check on you. I mean it is my fault after all. Lieutenant Hinamori comes everyday too. I think she's got a thing for you." At that, he said, as he sat up with a jolt, "That's impossible, we think of each other as brother and sister, not like THAT!" If he wanted to continue, he couldn't have because fell back onto the bed in pain. Karin, apparently ignorant of his pain, continued, "I heard about your history and everything but the way she talks about you and looks at you and everything tells me she wants to be more than your sister." Toshiro couldn't help but notice the tiniest hint of jealousy in her voice.

A week later Toshiro was discharged. During that week, Momo visited him everyday but Karin stopped visiting him entirely. Even after he was discharged she seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. He was also feeling strange about her. He had no one to consult on that matter to confirm his suspicions. However, a few days after his discharge, as he was doing some paperwork, Regar walked in. Without wasting any time, Regar said, "I'm here to confirm your suspicions. You do like Karin Kurosaki. I suggest you go find out if the feeling is mutual." With that, he teleported away. It took Toshiro a while to register that but eventually he resigned himself to it and found himself trying to figure out how to approach Karin.

**Wow. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. The next chapter will have some stuff in it. By the way, this is rated T only because I'm paranoid. **


End file.
